Very large reflectors used as antennas or solar mirrors or the like are difficult and expensive to construct. While small reflectors can be readily produced by hot shaping of glass or metal, large reflectors generally must be constructed from segments making it difficult to achieve the desired curvature (generally a paraboloid) necessary for optimal operation. Further, the individual segments of the reflector must be supported by extensive supporting structures which in very large diameters become complex and extraordinarily expensive. At the same time there is a very definite need for such large reflectors both as antennas and in collection of solar energy. As is known, large solar energy mirrors are used to collect radiation over a large area and concentrate it at a focal point to heat a chosen operating medium.